USS Voyager
]] USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was a Federation starship, ''Intrepid''. Launched in [[2371 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, Voyager was shortly thereafter swept into the Delta Quadrant. After seven years in that distant part of the galaxy, Voyager returned to Earth via the use of a Borg transwarp conduit. Following their return, Janeway was promoted to admiral and her first officer, Chakotay, was promoted to captain, taking command of Voyager. Crew :See also: USS Voyager personnel. *Commanding officer: **Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2378) **Captain Chakotay (2378-) *First officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Cavitt (2371) ** Commander Chakotay (2371-2378) *Second officer/operations officer: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2378) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2378) *Tactical officer/chief of security: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2378) *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) **Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris (2371-2378) *Chief medical officer: Missions 2371 * ''Stardate 48038.5: The USS Voyager is launched from Earth Station McKinley and begins shakedown cruises under Captain Janeway. (''VOY'' novelization: Caretaker). * While on the shakedown cruise, Voyager suffers a serious bio-neural gel pack malfunction, and the vessel is disabled. The [[USS Hood|USS Hood (NCC-42296)]], under the command of Captain Robert DeSoto, comes to their aid. Shortly after, the two starships become alerted to a Malkus Artifact and are bound by General Order 16 to locate the artifact. (VOY short story: The Third Artefact). * Stardate 48305.8: (VOY short story: The Badlands). * ''Stardate 48315.6: (VOY novelization: Caretaker). * (VOY novel: The Escape). * (VOY novel: Ragnarok). * (VOY novel: Violations). * ''Stardate 48653.1: (VOY novel: Incident at Arbuk). * Stardate 48897.1: (VOY novel: The Murdered Sun). * (VOY novel: Invasion!, Book 4: The Final Fury). 2372 * (VOY novel: Ghost of a Chance). * (VOY novel: Cybersong). * (VOY novel: Bless the Beasts). * (VOY novel: Mosaic). * (VOY novel: The Garden). * (VOY short story: "On the Rocks"). * (VOY comic: The Storm). * (VOY comic: Under Ion Skies). * (VOY comic: Repercussions). * Stardate 49588.4: (VOY novel: Day of Honor, Book 3: Her Klingon Soul). * (VOY novel: Chrysalis). * (VOY comic: Homeostasis). 2373 * Stardate 50123.1: (VOY comic: Relicquest). * Stardate 50126.4: Stopping at a Class-17 nebula to collect sirillium, Tuvok begins experiencing telepathic flashbacks and images of a dying child. (''VOY'' novelization: Flashback). * (VOY short story: "Good Night, Voyager"). * Stardate 50175.0: After leaving Kazon space, Voyager travels through a rather boring area of space which damages crew morale, until the crew receive an invitation from the Ryol to take shore leave on their world. (''VOY'' novel: The Black Shore). * (VOY short story: "Ambassador At Large"). * (VOY short story: "A Night At Sandrine's"). * Stardate 50573.2: Marooned). * Stardate 50714.2: (VOY short story: "Monthuglu"). * (VOY novel: Echoes). * (VOY comic: Dead Zone). * (VOY comic: Ghosts). * (VOY comic: Leviathan). * (VOY comic: Cloud Walkers). * (VOY short story: "Fiction"). * (VOY short story: "I, Voyager"). 2374 * (VOY comic: Survival of the Fittest). * (VOY comic: Splashdown). * (VOY novelization: Day of Honor). * (''VOY novel: The Captain's Table, Book 4: Fire Ship). * (VOY short story: "When Push Comes to Shove"). * (VOY short story: "Who Cries for Prometheus?"). * (VOY short story: "Touched"). * (VOY short story: "Witness"). * (VOY short story: "Seventh Heaven"). * (VOY short story: "The End Of Night"). * (VOY novel: Pathways). * (VOY novel: Seven of Nine). 2375 * (VOY short story: The Healing Arts). * (VOY novel: Battle Lines). * (VOY novel: Death of a Neutron Star). * (VOY short story: "The Difficulties of Being Evil"). * (VOY short story: "I Have Broken the Prime Directive"). * (VOY short story: "Gift of the Mourners"). * (VOY short story: "The Second Star"). * (VOY short story: "The Monster Hunters"). * (VOY novel: Section 31, Book 4: Shadow). 2376 2377-2378 Missions here. Voyager Voyager